<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #006 - Against a Wall by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469898">♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #006 - Against a Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Camus, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Ranmaru, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranmaru and Camus have one goal in mind and that is to free these human captives before they get sold off to the highest bidder. </p><p>It's not Ranmaru's fault that Camus looks so sexy killing vampires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #006 - Against a Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this vampire AU isn't related to Bloody Shadows bc I flung myself into a completely different direction</p><p>there will be 3 other prompts within this AU w/ 3 diff pairings that have their own loosely connected stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s twenty-eight inside,” Cecil said he’d returned to their group after scouting the perimeter, “Ten captives, twelve guards, two officers, and Inoue’s family. His wife and three kids.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of Inoue,” Yamato said as he looked over at Ranmaru and Camus, “you two deal with the guards, and Cecil can handle the captives. We’ll move out in five.”</p><p>Ranmaru took the time to check over his weapon set that included a pistol with a full clip loaded with silver bullets, two venom soaked daggers, a stake, and a few grenades if things got a little too dicey. Camus favored the sword and pistol combination, although he was fairly talented with a whip as well. Yamato and Cecil didn’t exactly need to rely on weapons as their raw, vampiric strength alone was enough to take out half these bozos, but they were both trained in a variety nonetheless.</p><p>Cecil had taken down the positions of the various guards when he scouted the forested area days before and Ranmaru had memorized them the day before. They’d been working together long enough now that Ranmaru had no reason to doubt the vampire’s intel. Assuming everything went as planned, this would be another quick and clean rescue of these kidnapped humans who were due to be sold to the highest bidders any day now. </p><p>Inoue wasn’t a huge name when it came to blood trafficking, but he held a reasonable amount of influence in this area and this would put a dent in their supplies. Ranmaru and Camus had been tracking his operation down for months now and with the help of their various resistance allies, had cut down many of Inoue’s own. All that was left was taking down the boss himself and they could hopefully obtain information on the remaining slavers in this area and beyond.</p><p>Their group split up with Yamato taking to the trees and dashing ahead while Cecil went off to a formerly closed up well that led into the basement of the home. Ranmaru and Camus made their way to the back of the house and split into opposite directions to efficiently take out the sentries. The element of surprise was on their side as they didn’t seem to catch any hint that Cecil was in the area just minutes before and were generally relaxed.</p><p>Excellent.</p><p>Ranmaru was well versed in fighting your average vampire and could hold off someone as powerful as Yamato for a decent amount of time, but he’ll take any advantage he can get. He readied one of his daggers in hand as he crept closer to the side of the building, only to witness the guard fall flat on the ground within seconds. There was a small throwing knife lodged in the back of his neck and Ranmaru was sure he’d never not be impressed by Yamato’s sick accuracy.</p><p>Ranmaru still had to finish the guard off however as vampires weren’t that easy to kill. He stood over the comatose body, grabbed the guards short hair to expose his neck, and slit it open with his dagger. The moment the venom laced blade touched the guard’s skin, it began to instantly rot away as the composition of the venom was similar to a werewolves saliva. </p><p>It took no less than fifteen seconds for the head to be completely separated from the body and Ranmaru dropped it to move onto the next guard posted outside. Yamato didn’t assist him this time around, but Ranmaru was able to sneak right behind the guard and introduced his blade once more. He used to keep count of how many of these bastards he’d kill, but that grew strenuous when he managed to lose count in the middle of a massive raid last year. </p><p>Camus still kept count though because, of course.</p><p>Speak of the devil, the two linked up again near the front of the house where two guards were posted by the front door. They were both clueless as to what just happened to their comrades and the two humans used the cover of the encompassing porch to hide their approach. Fortunately the guards didn’t seem to be paying much attention in the first place as they were bickering about something or other. </p><p>This operation was run by incompetents, wonderful.</p><p>After a count of three, the two humans jumped over the porch railing and Ranmaru thrusted his dagger into the rib cage of one of them, directly targeting his heart. They didn’t have time now to decapitate either of them, but a critical hit like this mixed with the poison on the blade was a major blow to their natural regeneration. Camus dealt with his guard in a similar manner as he yanked his sword out of their chest and let the body drop to the ground.</p><p>It was kind of sexy, but Ranmaru couldn’t let himself dwell on that as Camus pushed into the home and they went their separate directions once more. Cecil didn’t get a layout of the inside of the home, but it was easy enough to navigate as Ranmaru was hunting down any other guard or vampire on the premises. Their prime objective was to rescue the captives, but they also had the goal of eliminating every single vampire here because they couldn’t afford to have their enemies discovering who they were.</p><p>Their stealthy cover had been blown when Ranmaru heard a gunshot from upstairs and now the clock was running. He kept a hand on the handle of his own pistol as he searched each room and dealt with every target in a quick fashion. Absolutely none of them really had any idea they were here, incredible. There were a number of terrified servants scattered about that Ranmaru ignored while on his hunt and soon he was reunited with Camus again in the spacious living room. </p><p>A wisp of smoke was drifting from Camus’s pistol as he just put down another vampire and they both heard shouting coming from the second floor and the basement. Ranmaru was fast to head up the stairs while Camus took to the basement and he followed the line of bodies to what looked to be an office. Yamato sank his fangs and claws into Inoue’s wife's neck and promptly tore it to pieces as her husband and one of their smallest children watched in abject horror. Yamato spat out her flesh and let her lifeless body drop to the ground as he waltzed over to target the child next. </p><p>Ranmaru turned his back from the gruesome scene as more wretched screams filled his ears. He wasn’t in the business of killing or hurting children himself, but he wasn’t stupid enough to attempt put a stop to Yamato’s boodlust. Besides, these were likely the same exact type of kids who would’ve drained him dry for their own sick entertainment. </p><p>Ranmaru was sure Yamato had cleaned out the entirety of the second floor, but he kept watch just in case. Camus and Cecil had grown to be an excellent duo, despite Camus’s initial rejections at working with the vampire. Not that Ranmaru could blame him, no human trusted vampires no matter how ‘nice’ their intentions seemed. God knows it took Ranmaru long enough to even entertain the very thought of speaking to one after his near death escape from his former master.</p><p>“Ranmaru,” Yamato spoke up and Ranmaru turned as he was wiping away at the blood on his mouth with the back of his sleeve, “search this place, I’ll go check on the basement.”</p><p>Ranmaru nodded as he stepped inside of the room, heading first to the numerous shelves to see if there were any useful files.</p><p>~</p><p>The overall operation had been declared a success by Yamato with Cecil and Camus safely evacuating all of the captives, along with some servants who were desperate to come with them. Their group rendezvous in a small, undisclosed village three and a half hours away by foot that was populated by fellow resistance members. With any luck, the former captives would be reunited with their families and the servants could hopefully find their way to freedom.</p><p>Ranmaru’s part in the job ended here and would be picked up by the likes of Reiji and Haruka. He’d have to write a letter first thing in the morning to send to them, but for now he was enjoying a celebration meal and drink at the inn they were boarded at. Yamato and Cecil were due to leave tomorrow for the Sumeragi palace on family business, as well as to be possibly informed on the whereabouts of Ai. </p><p>Ranmaru still held the last letter he’d gotten from his dear friend close to his heart and from the ridiculous, rising rumors surrounding him, there was no telling when they’d meet again... if ever. </p><p>Ranmaru was comfortably sloshed as the inn was bustling with people and the live band was playing a jolly tune. Camus was seated beside him with a cute blush high on his cheeks as he was watching the band on stage. It was kind of a pity that he bothered to clean up after they arrived here, all the vampire blood on him was extremely hot. </p><p>Ranmaru chugged down the remainder of his beer and slid an easy hand on Camus’s thigh as he may have leaned in a little too close to whisper in his ear, “wanna fuck for a job well done?” </p><p>Camus blinked back at him and he’s fairly sure if the younger man was totally sober that would’ve resulted in a snooty huff with a comment about how that was <em> absolutely never happening again, Kurosaki.  </em></p><p>A dopey smile made its way to Camus’s lips and he leaned back heavily in Ranmaru’s space, not bothering to lower his voice as he replied, “I was wonderin’ when you’d ask, Ran.”</p><p>Oh <em> yes, </em> this was definitely on. </p><p>Ranmaru felt his head spin as he stood up and took hold of the table to steady himself. Camus didn’t appear to be much better off as he nearly fell over before Ranmaru caught hold of his wrist. Neither of them were lightweights, but the bar maids kept coming back over and over with more free beer mugs and Ranmaru wasn’t going to simply reject their kind offer.</p><p>Ranmaru was thankful that they’d gotten rooms on the first floor this time around, but even then he had to navigate through the hallway with a drunken, grabby, and horny Camus on his ass. They’d gone into the room that Ranmaru was sharing with Yamato and as soon as the door was shut, Ranmaru shoved Camus against the wall and went to town on his mouth. Both men had changed out of their bloodied combat gear into more casual clothing earlier so there wasn’t much in the way of Camus’s trousers as Ranmaru’s hands went to them.</p><p>The slight exhaustion Ranmaru felt from such a busy day had disappeared once he saw, heard, and felt just how riled up Camus was. They didn’t have time to fool around with all the planning they had to do and Camus still liked to pretend that he didn’t crave for Ranmaru’s dick up his ass, but whatever. Camus’s lips refused to leave Ranmaru’s and his hands were quickly working to get the older man undressed as well. </p><p>Ranmaru only pulled away from Camus to bring his fingers to the other man’s mouth. Camus didn’t hesitate to take them between his lips and slathered his warm tongue all over the digits. Ranmaru then hiked up Camus’s leg and dipped his hand low to push into that tight entrance. </p><p>Camus was always a little heavier than Ranmaru with more defined muscle tone despite all the damn sweets he consumed, but this was no problem for him. If Ranmaru could massacre a house full of worthless vampires, he could hold up this horny blonde while finger fucking him. Ranmaru’s lips met Camus’s again as the other man was attempting to roll his needy hips down on those fingers and letting out the lewdest noises. </p><p>Ranmaru really couldn’t decide which side of Camus he liked more, but at this moment his cock was loving how slutty Camus was acting now. He doubted there were many other people who had the privilege of seeing him like this, Camus didn’t seem the type to sleep around with just anyone. And heck, their first time together Camus was completely <em> sober </em>... although the circumstances still weren’t exactly the best...</p><p>“Ranmaru, fuck me already,” Camus practically whined, going straight to Ranmaru’s cock. Ranmaru took his fingers out and spat into his hand before giving his cock a few strokes. He then hooked his other arm underneath Camus’s thigh and hoisted him up against the wall while Camus wrapped his around his neck and braced the wall with the other.</p><p>Ranmaru thrusted up into Camus’s tight heat and they both groaned at the feeling. He didn’t bother with going slow as he slammed repeatedly into Camus, really chasing his own orgasm. Their lips met once more in a set of rough, sloppy kisses as Ranmaru swallowed down Camus’s needy whines and moans. </p><p>Just thinking of the work they did today and how god damn <em> sexy </em>Camus looked murdering vampires caused Ranmaru to fuck into him harder and faster. The after battle fucks were always the greatest, especially with Camus. Honestly he would’ve taken him right in that house if they weren’t in a rush to make themselves scarce. </p><p>Next time, maybe.</p><p>Ranmaru reached between them to jerk at Camus’s thick, leaking cock while still pounding recklessly into him and felt that ass clamp down around his dick before Camus moaned his name in pure ecstasy. Ranmaru’s own orgasm punched right through him as he painted Camus’s insides with his cum and gave a few more thrusts as his balls were sufficiently emptied. He carefully let Camus’s legs go after pulling out and supported the other man before they potentially gave out on him.</p><p>“Bed.”</p><p>A small smirk was on Ranmaru’s lips as the blonde was clinging to him as they walked over to his bed and crawled under the thin sheets. He was pretty sure he’d wake up alone, but for now at least he had someone to cuddle before going to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u to everyone reading these prompts so far yall cool</p><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>